


i quickly understood that it wasn't my day

by rencity



Series: stoner squad!2000 line [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, but not really, jeno is so helpful :((, lapslock, renjun hates his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencity/pseuds/rencity
Summary: “as in i just ate an edible? for breakfast?”“you just woke up? it’s like, noon.”“that is not the fucking issue jeno!”orrenjun accidentally eats an edible for breakfast and jeno has to deal with the consequences (a cute, bossy, and stoned boyfriend).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: stoner squad!2000 line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554319
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	i quickly understood that it wasn't my day

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, it's been a while!! so sorry for the long break, quarantine has been a lil rough for me lol. but, those of you who have patiently waited (or are new here - welcome!), another part is finally here! I'm honestly not super satisfied w this one but I decided it was time to throw it out into the world anyway sdjdjkshk
> 
> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> title from la loi de murphy by angele ~

renjun woke up craving something sweet. this was pretty unusual considering how compared to jaemin and jeno he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but it was probably because of all of the cafe vlogs, cake baking videos, and bon appetit episodes that he watched before bed.

he considered leaving the apartment to go to his favorite bakery around the corner, but he wasn’t too keen on spending money at the moment. his parents hadn't sent him money in a few weeks and his bank account was running dangerously low.

so, his only option was to raid the food supply at home (which was also dangerously low) and see what he could find.

before deciding to get up for the day, renjun had to routinely check his phone and get rid of all of the notifications. most were just twitter notifs from his favorite celebrities, and some birthday reminders for people he didn’t care about from facebook. he also had one text message.

_**hyuck :** come over for a movie night! mark’s going out and i don’t wanna be lonely :((_

he quickly shot back a reply of agreement since he hadn’t hung out with donghyuck in while.

_**jun** : sounds good as long as u have snacks_  
_**jun** : what time?_

_**hyuck** : yay!! be here at 6 ;)_

now with that to look forward to at the end of the day, renjun was ready to roll out of bed on his quest for some sugar. he briefly thought about how sicheng would scold him for not eating a proper breakfast, but he didn’t have to know.

renjun dragged himself to the kitchen and started the coffee maker so he could have a cup ready by the time he found something to eat.

he opened the fridge and all that it contained were some condiments, some spinach, and all of jaemin's skincare products. he closed it with a groan, then noticed a sticky note on the fridge door that read “ _this bitch empty! ~nana <3_” and rolled his eyes as he headed to the pantry.

there were a few cups of ramen and a couple of different cereals, but nothing to fit renjun’s current taste. he knew jaemin usually stashed cookies in the back of the cup cabinet, so he decided to look there next. it’s not like jaemin would notice if a few cookies were missing, right?

he climbed onto the counter and looked in the cabinet where he didn’t find any cookies, but he did find a small box with three cupcakes inside.

“fuck, yes,” renjun mumbled as he pulled the cupcakes from the cabinet just as the coffee maker beeped, signaling that the coffee was finished brewing.

he hopped off the counter and grabbed a mug from the cabinet that was still open, then poured a steaming cup of coffee. he added a spoon of sugar and sighed due to the fact that he would’ve added milk if they had any. he let it cool down for a minute before taking the mug and a cupcake to the couch.

renjun opened up netflix on the tv to pick up where he left off on soul eater and finally got to eating his cupcake.

because it was a little dry, renjun could tell it was homemade (probably from one of jaemin’s many admirers- _gross_ ), but despite that, it was still pretty good. it was definitely enough to satiate his sweet craving, especially because of the buttercream frosting.

he finished the cupcake fairly quickly and made it halfway through his cup of coffee when he heard the door unlock. 

jeno came in and took off his shoes, beaming brightly when he noticed renjun on the couch.

“hey,” he threw his backpack on the ground by the shoe rack.

“hey, jen. how was class?”

“boring as usual. literally who cares about macroeconomics?" jeno pushed up his glasses, then ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “anyway, i’m hungry as fuck.”

“good luck with that,” renjun called after him as he walked to the kitchen.

with jeno out of the room renjun tuned back into the tv, before he heard an " _oh shit_ " and a very distressed call of his name come from the kitchen. he instantly rushed up to see what the matter was. 

“what’s wrong?” his eyes darted around looking for what was broken or where jeno was injured, only to find that nothing looked unusual.

“did you eat one of these?” jeno was holding the box of cupcakes with one missing. as in the one renjun had eaten approximately five minutes ago.

“oh, uh, yeah,” renjun was a little confused with how worried jeno looked, but he could be dramatic sometimes so he ignored that, “don’t tell jaemin.”

“i’m pretty sure you’re gonna be way more upset than him.” jeno placed the box down.

“huh? why?” now renjun was even more confused.

“these are, um,” jeno paused and gave renjun a look, hoping he would catch his drift. when renjun just stared at him blankly he continued, “they’re medicated.”

“medicated?”

“ha, yeah.”

“as in i just ate an edible? for breakfast?”

“you just woke up? it’s like, noon.”

“that is not the fucking issue jeno!” it took everything in renjun to not lunge at jeno and strangle him to death. he only held himself back because this wasn’t jeno’s fault (and how could he resist that cute guilty pout?).

jeno just stared at renjun with an apologetic look on his face, waiting to see what he would do next, and after a few seconds of silence renjun simply huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

he knew how long it took for an edible to kick in (his boyfriends were both stoners, how could he not?) so after checking the clock he realized he didn't have much time left.

“what are you gonna do?” jeno asked meekly after following renjun to the living room.

“i’m gonna get ready, and then i’m gonna wait,” renjun explained as calmly as he could, considering he knew there was nothing he could do at this point, “and then _you_ are going to take me to my lecture at 2.”

“what? no!” jeno objected, “you can’t go to class like that!”

“well too fucking bad, jen!” renjun threw his arms up in frustration, “it’s not like you haven’t gone to class high before!”

“but i’m used to it!” jeno argued back.

renjun knew it was a stupid idea to try and go out while completely baked, but he had principles and he refused to skip class, even for this. 

“jeno,” renjun sighed in defeat and gave him a look of desperation, “please, just help me out.” 

while jeno really wanted to say no, he knew renjun wouldn’t give up. and besides, it was only one lecture. it couldn't be that bad, right?

“ok, fine,” jeno gave in, “but we’re _only_ going to your lecture, then we’re coming right back home.”

“thank you,” renjun exhaled a breath of relief at the fact that he would get to keep up his perfect attendance, but then remembered, “wait, there’s something else i’m doing today too.”

“renjun.”

“please!” he begged, “i’m supposed to go to hyuck’s tonight!”

“what for?” jeno sighed. 

“movie night.”

jeno contemplated for a moment before reluctantly agreeing to take renjun out to hyuck’s as well, as long as he got snacks. 

renjun thanked jeno once more before rushing off to get ready, so he would be done before he was… out of commission.

he brushed his teeth before putting on a comfortable outfit of loose jeans and a big hoodie, then threw on a cap so he wouldn’t have to deal with his hair and to somewhat hide his eyes. he didn’t need people _knowing_ he was fucked up.

it was now a little before 1 and renjun was ready for the day. he made sure he had everything he needed in his backpack before sitting down on the couch next to jeno and awaiting his fate. he didn’t have much time left, so he picked up a book and read to pass the time.

soon enough he found himself reading the same sentence over and over, and watching as all of the letters jumbled together and became fuzzy.

“fuck,” he whispered.

“you good?” jeno checked in on him.

“i’m high,” renjun closed his book and sat it next to him, then melted into the couch.

“hello, high, i’m jeno,” jeno laughed at himself and stood up, grabbing renjun’s hands to pull him to his feet, “don’t get too comfy, we gotta go.”

“i literally can’t move, jen.”

“yes you can, come on,” with one mildly harsh tug, jeno finally got renjun up.

“thanks for helping me, jeno,” renjun slumped over onto jeno’s shoulder, ”you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“i don’t think nana would be very happy to hear that,” jeno chuckled before linking arms with renjun and grabbing his backpack for him, then leading him out the door.

he guided renjun down the stairs to his car and helped him into the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt and placing his backpack down by his feet.

when jeno sat in the driver’s seat renjun turned his head to stare at him. he couldn’t help but think renjun looked pretty fucking adorable, staring at him like he had the answer to every question in the universe and drowning in his huge hoodie. he opened his mouth slightly like he was going to say something, but he just giggled.

jeno smiled at him fondly and started the car.

the drive to campus was short, and finding parking was quick since it was a friday and many students didn’t have classes. after jeno parked he turned off the car and renjun turned to him with a serious look.

“everyone’s gonna know i’m high,” he looked kind of like he was gonna cry but also just really disappointed in himself. it made jeno’s heart break a little.

“no one will know, jun,” jeno reassured him, “just hold my hand and relax, ok?” jeno exited the car to help renjun out.

the second renjun got out of the car, he interlocked his fingers with jeno’s to keep himself grounded. just like before, jeno carried his backpack for him as he walked renjun to his class.

“you doing alright?” jeno leaned down a bit to see renjun's face beneath his cap to make sure he was ok.

“i think so,” renjun sighed and looked up, “the air tastes good today.” he stuck his tongue out a little to emphasize his point, making jeno laugh.

jeno grabbed the bill of his cap and tilted his head back down.

“you’re so cute, junnie,” jeno giggled at him and patted the top of his head.

“shut up, i’ll eat you,” renjun brought up their intertwined fingers and bit one of jeno’s.

“hey!” jeno broke their hands apart and shoved renjun a bit.

“wait, no!” renjun shot his arms out and instantly latched back onto jeno, “i can’t move without you.”

“right, sorry.”

they continued the rest of the way in silence, and even made it to the building renjun’s class was in about 20 minutes early.

with their spare time, jeno bought renjun some water and a granola bar from the little market downstairs so he could get something in his system other than thc and caffeine. though renjun complained about the single-use plastic water bottle, he drank from it anyway.

when the lecture hall opened for students to go in, jeno gathered renjun’s things and ushered him inside to a seat in the back. renjun wanted to argue, because he usually sat in the front, but he was more concerned with trying to keep his eyes open.

“which one is your art history notebook?” jeno opened up renjun’s backpack and started digging around, “i’ll take notes.”

renjun mumbled “purple” and jeno extracted the purple notebook along with a pen he found at the bottom of the bag.

when the professor came in and started the class, renjun immediately tuned out to the speaking, and became hyper focused on the powerpoint the professor was using. with his luck, today they were talking about salvador dali and renjun’s mind was both numb and aching at the same time. 

the paintings were so strange, yet oddly relaxing to look at, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. he sure hoped jeno was taking decent notes, cause he didn’t hear a damn thing.

in what simultaneously felt like 5 hours and 5 minutes, the lecture was over and students were quickly filing out of the room.

"come on, jun, it's time to go," jeno had just finished packing up renjun's backpack and motioned for renjun to stand.

"dude," renjun whispered, "dali is incredible," he took his hat off to run a hand through his hair.

"i know, jun," jeno let out a chuckle and fixed renjun's cap back on his head, "but now it's time to go." he grabbed renjun's hand and pulled him along, leaving the lecture hall. 

on the way back to the car jeno couldn’t help but notice how many looks they were getting from passing students. he thought that maybe they were drawing attention due to their incredibly slow speed, but then realized it was a little uncommon to see two boys walking across campus while holding hands.

the thought of everyone seeing them like this, hands clasped together and walking nearly shoulder to shoulder, made jeno’s insides flutter. he liked knowing that everyone knew renjun was his.

“jen,” renjun reached over with his free hand to tug on his sleeve, “i got a message but i can’t read it.” he then dove his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out, shoving it in jeno’s face where sure enough there was a message from donghyuck. 

jeno pulled renjun to a bench and sat them down to read the message and reply without blocking the walkway.

_**hyuck** : we still on for tonight?_

jeno thought for a second to formulate a reply that would properly explain the current… situation.

_**jun** : hey hyuck, it’s jeno ^-^ jun accidentally ate one of nana’s edibles and is baked beyond belief, but! he still wants to go over and he also wants me to come to watch over him. sorry to crash the party lol_

_**hyuck** : eye_  
_**hyuck** : renjun that fucking fool _  
_**hyuck** : def dont mind u coming cause i wanna see this lmao _

“hyuck said you’re a fool,” jeno said as he handed the phone back to renjun. 

renjun started pouting at that, and jeno’s heart jumped a little. who told him he could be that adorable?

“come on,” jeno stood and pulled renjun after him, “let’s go home and rest a little.”

the rest of the walk to the car and the drive back to the apartment were fairly quiet, the only sounds coming from either of the boys being renjun’s humming. jeno couldn’t tell what songs they were but anything sounded pretty coming from him anyway.

when they made it back into the apartment renjun took off his shoes, threw off his hat, and immediately flopped onto the couch as jeno put renjun’s bag next to his own by the shoe rack, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
“jeno, what the fuck?” renjun mumbled into one of the throw pillows.

“what’s wrong?” jeno questioned as he popped his head back into the living room.

“why are you leaving?” renjun whined. 

“relax, jun,” jeno laughed at him, “i’m just making us some ramen. you can come here if you don’t wanna be alone.” 

at that, renjun used all of his strength to force himself off of the couch and into the kitchen. he saw jeno standing at the stove and not quite knowing what to do with himself, walked right up to jeno and trapped him in a back hug. 

jeno wordlessly continued preparing the broth for the ramen as he felt renjun bury his face in the back of his neck.

when he threw the noodles in the pot he turned himself around in renjun’s arms and hugged him back. though the silence should’ve felt kind of awkward, neither of them minded as they stood hugging in the kitchen, waiting for the noodles to soften.

“jeno,” renjun sighed into his neck, “i’m gonna fall asleep.” jeno could feel his body relaxing as well and quickly pulled himself away.

“i would love a good ass nap right now, but,” jeno pulled himself out of renjuns grasp and stirred the noodles around, “our ramen is ready.” 

jeno turned off the stove then walked to the sink with renjun still holding onto his arm, and pulled two bowls from the drying rack.

as he prepared the two bowls with renjun refusing to let go of him, he thought of that story jaemin told him about the time he got too high and held onto renjun the whole time he was preparing tea. _oh, how the tables have turned._

jeno then grabbed two forks, assuming that renjun wouldn’t be able to handle chopsticks properly at the moment, and guided them to the couch. he placed the bowls on the coffee table before sitting and passing renjun his portion. 

it wasn’t long before their bowls were empty and renjun crawled into jeno’s lap, looping his arms around jeno’s neck and tucking his face into his shoulder. jeno wrapped one arm around renjun’s waist to hold him even closer, and brought up his other hand to stroke renjun’s hair.

“tired?” he moved his hand lower to gently pat his back.

“yeah,” renjun mumbled, “you’re warm.” jeno hummed in response.

they sat there in silence, renjun hugging jeno tightly and jeno laying soothing pats on renjun’s back. that was until jeno made the mistake of closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep to the soft sound of renjun breathing on his neck, renjun following in suit shortly after.

the two awoke hours later to the sight of jaemin snapping dozens of photos of them in the position they were in, and many missed calls and texts from donghyuck.

renjun was slightly more sober and wanted nothing more than to jump up and give jaemin an earful for the mess he caused, but all he could manage to do was send donghyuck an apology text and cuddle even closer to jeno.

he was more than fine exactly where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone for reading and i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> twt - @pixiekhj (atinyzens follow me!!)


End file.
